


Problemy z planowaniem

by Minnoroshi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bickering, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Getting Back Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, tagi za autorką
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: – Czyli nie jesteś zainteresowany?– Czy ty mnie nie słuchałeś? On jest szalony!– Nadal umawiałeś się z gorszymi.– Co próbujesz mnie ustawić?– Nie mówię, że powinieneś umawiać się z kimś dwa razy starszym i kto ma problem z ustalaniem granic. Ale może... Tylko może powinieneś umówić się na randkę z kimś, kto nie jest dupkiem. Ostatnią osobą, z jaką się umawiałeś był ten dziwny neurochirurg.– Stephen.– Dobrze, on był dupkiem.– Oczywiście, że był dupkiem. To właśnie czyniło go takim atrakcyjnym i interesującym.– Nie, to tylko czyniło go dupkiem.– Właśnie tego szukam w związku– Dobrze, zmieniłem zdanie. Powinieneś iść na randkę z tym ekscentrycznym, szalonym facetem. Przynajmniej jest miły.Ekscentryczny mafioso chce, aby Thor pomógł mu w zdobyciu serca swojego brata. Szkoda, że Loki wciąż tęskni za idiotycznym byłym, a jego asystent Clint chce, by on i chirurg do siebie wrócili. Następuje chaos.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Problemy z planowaniem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scheduling difficulties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268528) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



> Wróciłam! Wiem, że nic dawno tutaj nie dodawałam, ale ostatnio znalazłam dużo wolnego czasu (w czym również pomogła mi angina) i postanowiłam przetłumaczyć coś nowego z tą parą :> Uśmiałam się przy tłumaczeniu, dlatego mam nadzieję, że Wam również nie raz uniesie się kącik ust do góry podczas czytania ;)  
> Z góry przepraszam za drobne błędy, które pewnie są w tym tłumaczeniu. Starałam się, jak mogłam, ale że nie mam bety i nikt do tej roli z mojego otoczenia się nie garnie, to pewnie sama coś przeoczyłam. Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie uwagi.  
> Jak zawsze wszelkie kudos, komentarze i zakładki mile widziane - zawsze mnie bardzo budują! :D  
> Enjoy

Krzyki tuż na przeciwko jego drzwi były raczej czymś niezwykłym.  
Thor był przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju zachowania na rodzinnych spotkaniach, ale zdecydowanie nie w pracy.  
– Stój, nie możesz wejść...  
Sif nie udało się dokończyć zdania i drzwi do pokoju Thora się otworzyły.  
Thor przez chwilę myślał, że zostaną wyrwane z zawiasów.  
Kolejna rzecz, która zdarzała się tylko na rodzinnych spotkaniach.  
Spoglądając znad dokumentów, Thor zobaczył kobietę swobodnie wchodzącą do pokoju i podążającą za nią Sif sfrustrowaną dużo bardziej niż Thor ją kiedykolwiek widział.  
– Proszę pani, mówiłam, że...  
– Czy ty jesteś Thor Odinson?  
Spytała nieznajoma i przez sposób, w jaki zignorowała Sif można było odnieść wrażenie, że jej nie zauważyła.  
Zanim odpowiedział, Thor uważanie się jej przyjrzał.  
Ciemno-niebieskie spodnie od garnituru, kamizelka, biała bluzka.  
Czarne włosy upięte w kucyk.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiała osoby profesjonalnej, ale jednocześnie zdawała się być zbyt szorstka.  
Biorąc pod uwagę opinający fason jej ubrań, była w dobrej formie.  
Dwie sekundy braku odowiedzi ze strony Thora były wystarczające, by się zirytowała ze zniecierpliwieniem, a Sif stojąca za jej plecami przejechała palcem po gardle.  
Kurwa, Thor nienawidził skarg klientów.  
– Tak, to ja.  
Co mogę dla Pani zrobić?  
Kobieta upuściła kopertę na biurko Thora.  
– Masz wizytę.  
Czas i miejsce są tam zapisane.  
Jak szybko wtargnęła do środka, kobieta obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła, zostawiając za sobą zmieszanego Thora i Sif w lekko morderczym nastroju.  
Thor wrzucił kopertę do śmietnika i zapomniał o niej sekundę później.  
***  
Kto kiedykolwiek powiedział, że posiadanie własnej działalności było fajne?  
Pewnie, większość dni Thor był ogromnie zadowolony z bycia swoim własnym szefem i robienia tego, co kochał.  
Za wyjątkiem dni, kiedy nie robił tego, co kochał.  
Podobnie jak rozliczanie podatków.  
Poczuł ulgę, kiedy Sif zapukała do drzwi i wsadziła głowę przez drzwi.  
– Thor, ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać.  
To nie było wszystko, biorąc pod uwagę jej minę, ponieważ Sif była jedną z tych osób, która szła przez życie z lodowatym wyrazem twarzy niewzruszona przez nic i nikogo.  
– Coś nie tak?  
– Nie wiem. Facet jest dziwny.  
Thor mógł poradzić sobie z dziwakami. Połowa jego życia polegała na radzeniu sobie z nimi.  
– W porządku, wolę jednego dziwaka niż papierkową robotę. Zaproś go do środka.  
– Dobrze... - Sif potrząsnęła głową.  
– Czeka na siłowni. Powiedział, że nie lubi biur. Tam się tylko pracuje, a nie bawi. Cała praca i brak zabawy go nudzi. Nie patrz tak na mnie To on to powiedział.  
Może być dziwniejszy niż to, do czego był przyzwyczajony. Nadal lepszy niż podatki. Thor wstał z krzesła i zszedł z Sif na dół, nie do eleganckiego foyer z pięknym barem, na który wydał fortunę, ale na prawdziwą siłownię. To było piątkowe popołudnie, więc siłownia była dosyć zatłoczona. Nie mniej jednak, niesamowicie łatwym zadaniem było znalezienie mężczyzny, o którym mówiła Sif. W końcu był tylko jeden taki ubrany w garnitur, siedzący na bieżni i rozglądający się po pomieszczeniu z niemal dziecięcym uśmiechem. Posłał Sif spojrzenie, aby się upewnić i uniosła ręce w geście, który zdecydowanie oznaczał „Nie pytaj mnie, nie mam z tym nic wspólnego”.  
Thor był zaciekawiony i podszedł do nieznajomego. Prawdopodobnie był po pięćdziesiątce, miał błyszczący ciemno-czerwony garnitur, który wyglądał tak ekscentrycznie, co dziwnie. Jego już siwe włosy zaczesane na bok, który wyglądały całkiem nieźle. Jedynie hipsterskie okulary zdecydowanie irytowały Thora.  
Mężczyzna nie zauważył Thora, dopóki nie stanął przed nim i odchrząknął. To nigdy wcześniej się nie wydarzyło. Thor nie był osobą, która było łatwo pominąć. Z innych powodów niż człowiek przed nim.  
– Chciał pan ze mną porozmawiać?  
Wreszcie człowiek spojrzał na Thora, przekrzywił głowę i zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu.  
– Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie sądzę. Nie. To musi być pomyłka. Prawda? Topaz, powiedz mu, że to pomyłka. Topaz?  
Okej, więc Thor również kogoś nie zauważył. Pokaźnych rozmiarów kobieta stojąca obok bieżni powinna naprawdę niej stanąć, przydałby się jej trening. I uśmiech na jej twarzy. Niemal przerażający.  
– Czy jesteś właścicielem tej siłowni? Thor Odinson?  
– Tak, to ja.  
Mężczyzna w czerwonym garniturze roześmiał się i spojrzał na Thora, jakby powiedział naprawdę okropnie żałosny żart i tylko śmiał się sarkastycznie, aby pokazać mu jaki był głupi.  
– Nie, nie jesteś. Nie możesz być. To znaczy, spójrz na siebie.  
Co to miało znaczyć? Pewnie, jako właściciel tego miejsca Thor musiał spędzać trochę więcej czasu za biurkiem niż chciał, ale był jeszcze w perfekcyjnej formie. Był na pieprzonym ogłoszeniu swojej siłowni na litość boską. Dlaczego tracił na to czas?  
– Przykro mi, ale nie...  
Jawnie obgadujący go nieznajomy spojrzał na Topaz.  
– Czy skrobaczka 142 dała nam zły adres? To byłby wstyd. Uwielbiałem z nią pracować. Jak było jej na imię?  
– Valkyrie.  
– Kto?  
– Twoja prywatna detektyw i mięśniaczka.  
– Racja, ta nowa.  
– Pracuje dla pana już pięć lat.  
– Naprawdę? Dziewczyna musi robić świetną robotę.  
– Przepraszam!  
Thor machnął rękami, aby zwrócić ich uwagę. Jakiego rodzaju dziwne przedstawienie oglądał?  
– Jestem bardzo zajętym człowiekiem i jeśli nie powiesz mi...  
Po raz kolejny nie udało mu się dokończyć zdania, ponieważ facet w czerwonym garniturze odwrócił się do niego, pocierając brodę i mrużąc oczy. Ta przesadzona mimika poważnie zaczynała działać Thorowi na nerwy.  
– Czy nie jesteś przypadkiem spokrewniony z wybuchowym, bezczelnym, nieuprzejmym prawnikiem z najpiękniejszymi oczami, jakie świat kiedykolwiek widział?  
I nagle wszystko zaczęło nabierać sensu. Thor powinien wiedzieć. Tak jak wszystko niezręczne, dziwne i nieprzyjemne w jego życiu – to zawsze miało związek z Lokim.  
Jęcząc cicho, Thor ścisnął nasadę nosa.  
– Okej, słuchaj. Nie wiem nic o sprawach mojego brata. Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś i dlaczego prowadzi proces przeciwko tobie. Pozwól, że postawię sprawę jasno, bez względu na to, dlaczego tutaj jesteś, to nie zadziała. Już przez to przechodziłem. Możesz grozić zrujnowaniem siłowni i mnie samego, aby wywrzeć presję na moim bracie lub szantażować go, by porzucił sprawę. To nie wyjdzie. On to olewa. Jeden facet kiedyś zagroził spaleniem domu naszego ojca, aby Loki nie wezwał świadka koronnego. Reakcją Lokiego było wysłanie paczki z zapałkami. Więc spróbuj swoich sił gdzieś indziej.  
Thor już miał się odwrócić, kiedy oczy mężczyzny rozbłysły, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech pełen radości. Okej, zwyczajne groźby nie zaczynały się w ten sposób.  
– Och, zatem to w końcu właściwe miejsce! Cudownie!  
Nagle mężczyzna wstał zaskakująco płynnym ruchem, a Thor zauważył, że był on nawet trochę wyższy niż on sam. Był również bardzo szczupły. To byłoby praktycznie niemożliwe oszacować wiek, gdyby stanął do niego plecami.  
– Rzeczywiście jesteś jego bratem. Wspaniale. Mamy wiele do porozmawiania.  
– Słuchaj, cokolwiek Loki...  
– Nazywam się En Dwi Gast. Ludzie nazywają mnie Arcymistrzem, Ty też możesz. Jestem również do szaleństwa zakochany w twoim bracie.  
Thorowi opadła szczęka. To było zdecydowanie coś nowego.  
– Przepraszam. Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem...  
– Ani ja!  
Ten Facet... Gast wykrzyknął z ekscytacji.  
– Jesteś takim nudnym, stereotypowym mięśniakiem, a on jest tą elegancką pięknością z nutą nieokrzesania. Czy upuścili cię jako dziecko? Czy próbujesz coś zrekompensować coś całym tym sportem? Nie to, że jestem zainteresowany... Wyglądają niezwykle różnie, prawda, Topaz?  
– Zdecydowanie, panie. Wręcz Szokująco.  
– W rzeczy samej.  
To wszystko działo się za szybko. Thor nie nadążał za tym, co mówili.  
– Uhm, on został adoptowany.  
– Adoptowany!  
Gast zaklaskał palcami w oczywistej radości.  
– Czy ty to słyszysz, Topaz? Moja miłość ma tragiczną historię! Nie ma prawdziwych rodziców. Pozostawiony sam sobie. To nadaje mu warstw i odcieni, które czynią go jeszcze bardziej interesującym. Moje marzenie się spełniło.  
Thor musiał wpaść do jakiegoś równoległego wymiaru. Nie powinien palić tamtego jednego jointa dziesięć lat temu na imprezie u Fandrala. Konsekwencje dosięgły go bardzo późno, ale tak się właśnie stało.  
– Słuchaj nie mam pojęcia, co się w tej chwili dzieje. Kim ty jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz?  
– Myślę, że już się przedstawiłem. Prawda, Topaz?  
– Zgadza się, Panie.  
– Dobrze, mam tendencję do zapominania, kiedy jestem przez coś oczarowany, a jestem zdecydowanie oczarowany twoim bratem.  
Dobra, ten mężczyzna na pewno nie był pierwszą osobą, która tu przyszła, aby pogadać o Lokim, ale zwykle dochodziło do wyzwisk i śmiertelnych gróźb.  
– Uhm... Czy na pewno mówisz o właściwej osobie? Loki. Prawnik z przedmieść. Czarne włosy sięgające odrobinę poza uszy. Wysoki. Szczupły. Uśmiech, który mówi „Zabicie cię sprawi mi przyjemność”?  
– Moja bratnia dusza. Tak.  
Thor wypuścił powietrze z ust i nagle poczuł, że ma zawroty głowy. Chciałby usiąść na chwilę.  
– Och, Boże...  
– Nie, jestem Arcymistrz.  
– Panie... Mistrz, miło cię poznać... Tak myślę. Co mogę dla pana zrobić?  
Czy to rodzaj sado-maso? Nie, Thor nawet nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Gast wyglądał jak na bogatego, jednak nie był w typie Lokiego. Musiał być starszy od niego o jakieś... 20 lat? Całe to efekciarstwo nie mogło pociągać Lokiego, prawda?  
Wesoło uśmiechnięty Gast wziął Thora po ramię i poszli razem w stronę foyer.  
– Widzisz, uwielbiam twojego brata. Sposób, w jaki pozamiatał podłogę tym biednym mężczyzną, który próbował mnie pozwać. Absolutnie okrutny i jednocześnie cudownie elegancki. Twój brat jest klejnotem, a ja kocham jego imię. Przyjemnie brzmi na ustach. Idealne. Jakie jest twoje imię, przyszły szwagrze?  
Co do cholery?  
– Uhm... Thor .  
– Straszne. Same spółgłoski. Potrzebujesz w nim „E”. Loki z drugiej strony... Myślę, że powinienem kupić mały kraj i nazwać go na jego cześć. Topaz, jak się nazywał ten niewielki kraj we Włoszech?  
– San Marino?  
– Nie, ten drugi. Ten, w którym żyją tylko starzy biali mężczyźni.  
– Watykan?  
– Tak, to właśnie ten.  
O, Boże, ten facet musiał oczywiście uciec z psychiatryka.  
– Teraz posłuchaj, Thor. Ponieważ będziemy rodziną, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
– Co to ma znaczyć?  
– Pomimo faktu, że jesteśmy oczywiście dla siebie stworzeni, twój brat odrzucił wszelkie próby zalotów. Naprawdę wstyd. Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś mi podać pomocną dłoń. Prezenty, które wysyłam twojemu bratu zdają się nie odpowiadać jego gustowi. Jestem raczej niecierpliwym stworzeniem, więc chciałbym, aby trochę przyśpieszyć sprawę. W przyszłym miesiącu lecę do Hiszpanii i bardzo bym chciał zabrać ze sobą twojego brata. Masz jakąkolwiek radę, jaki prezent pomógłby mi zdobyciu jego pięknego małego serduszka?  
To sprawiło, że Thor zatrzymał się w miejscu. – Czekaj chwilę... Jesteś tutaj... Aby poprosić mnie o pomoc w przekonaniu mojego brata, żeby poszedł z tobą na randkę?  
– Randkę. Zaręczyny. Małżeństwo. Każda z tych rzeczy mi odpowiada.  
Thor po prostu chciał wrócić do swoich rozliczeń podatkowych.  
***  
Tydzień później Thor zdecydował, że ma dosyć. Gast był zdecydowanie upierdliwy i szokująco hojny. W przeciągu tygodnia dostawca przyniósł mu nową bieżnię, nowy ekspres do kawy w barze, a potem nawet pojawiła się nawet gwiazda sportu o międzynarodowej sławie, by podpisywać autografy na siłowni Thora. To wszystko było dobre dla interesu, ale także niezwykle uciążliwe. Prędzej czy później miały pojawić się warunki, a Thor naprawdę nie chciał być wciągnięty w miłosne życie Lokiego. Nadszedł czas złożyć wizytę swojemu młodszemu bratu.  
Kancelarię wypełniał szum klientów i zestresowanych prawników, i tak jak zawsze Thor od razu poczuł się zupełnie nieodpowiednio ubrany. Zawsze cieszył się, kiedy mógł opuścić takie miejsca tak szybko jak to było tylko możliwe. Dlaczego Loki musiał pracować w firmie, która wyglądała jak dokładna kopia każdej firmy prawniczej z każdego filmu? Nie było tam rzeczywistych ścian oddzielających biura, tylko duże okna. Cóż, przynajmniej były żaluzje.  
Kierując się w stronę biura Lokiego, Thor zatrzymał się tuż przy drzwiach.  
– Hej, mięśniaku! Jak się masz?  
Thor uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył Clinta za biurkiem naprzeciwko biura Lokiego.  
– Hej, Dzięki, jest dobrze. Wpadłem, aby porozmawiać z Lokim. Nie jest w sądzie?  
– Nie. Siedzi na telefonie, terroryzując konsultanta przez cały dzień. Chodź, muszę zanieść mu te dokumenty tak czy siak.  
Clint machnął plikami w ręku, po czym wstał od biurka i otworzył pchnięciem drzwi do biura Lokiego. Bez pukania. Natychmiast Thor usłyszał dobrze mu znany, zirytowany głos swojego brata.  
– ...Musi być idioto-odporny. Widziałem ławę przysięgłych. Banda wieśniaków. Lepiej użyj prostych słów, by mieć pewność, że cię rozumieją. – Oczy Lokiego powędrowały w ich stronę, zanim się pożegnał i rozłączył. – Witaj Thor.  
To wszystko, czym go zaszczycił, zanim jego brat nie odwrócił się do Clinta.  
– Ewidencja telefonu Thompsona?  
– Tutaj. – Nie tracąc tempa, Clint położył przed Lokim folder.  
– Historia o glinach?  
– Tutaj.  
– Moje spotkanie o szóstej?  
– Odwołane.  
– Stolik u Luigiego?  
– Zarezerwowany na siódmą trzydzieści. Masz stolik przy oknie, a kelner, którego nienawidzisz nie ma zamiaru się do ciebie zbliżać. Czy jeszcze coś sobie pan życzy, panie Odinson?  
Clint uśmiechnął się wyzywająco do Lokiego, który zmarszczył brwi.  
– Pewnego dnia coś spieprzysz i cię od razu wywalę.  
Thor miał ochotę robić sobie głowę o ścianę.  
– Nadal to robisz?  
– Z jakiegoś powodu twojemu bratu bardzo trudno przyznać, że jestem najlepszym asystentem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał.  
Clint pokazał najszerszy uśmiech, jaki można sobie było wyobrazić i Loki mruknął niezadowolony.  
– Dopóki cię nie wywalę.  
Tak, Loki był uosobieniem radości. Jeszcze raz dlaczego ten krzykliwy, promienny facet byłby nim zainteresowany?  
– Wtedy utknąłbyś znowu z idiotami, którzy nie chcą pobrudzić sobie rąk pracą.  
Brwi Thora wystrzeliły w górę, a Loki odchrząknął, żeby zmienić temat.  
– Tak czy siak, Thor... Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? W godzinach pracy. Kiedy jestem bardzo zajęty.  
Ponieważ to miało zabrać trochę czasu tak czy siak, Thor wziął krzesło i usiadł na nim na przeciwko Lokiego.  
– Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, to pilne.  
– Jeśli jest to rodzinny obiad, nie martw się. Próbowałem, ale nie byłem w stanie znaleźć wymówki, co oznacza, że zaszczycę cię moją osobą.  
Cudownie, Thor mógł już usłyszeć krzyki i dźwięk talerzy rozbijających się o ścianę.  
– Nie po to tutaj przyszedłem. Czy znasz mężczyznę o imieniu En Dwi Gast?  
Oczy Lokiego spoczęły na jednym z dokumentów, które dął mu Clint i już tak zostały.  
– Pewnie, jest klientem. Ostatni prawnik umarł lub był frajerem... Nie wiem, został moim  
klientem miesiąc temu. Zatrzymałam irytujący pozew przeciwko niemu.  
Thor odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na Clinta, którego usta ułożyły się w „nielegalne walki bokserskie”. Ha. To było nieoczekiwane. Thor podejrzewał go o coś z większą klasą. Może nielegalny hazard.  
– W każdym razie nie wolno mi o tym rozmawiać, więc o czym chcesz porozmawiać?  
– Zdarzyło mu się wpaść do siłowni tydzień temu. Poprosił mnie, abym mu pomógł w zabraniu cię na randkę.  
Za jego plecami Clint wybuchnął śmiechem, a oczy Lokiego się zwężyły.  
– Dlaczego nadal tu jesteś?  
– Co? Myślisz, żebym to przegapił? Nie ma szans.  
– Powiedziałem mu, że nie mogę mu pomóc. Oczywiście. Po czym kupił nową bieżnię dla klubu.  
Loki parsknął i Clint tylko zachichotał.  
– Bieżnię? Dodam to do listy. Thor, masz pojęcie ile jest warta? Zegarek Cartiera pobił do tej pory rekord.  
– Kupił ci zegarek Cartiera?!  
Loki wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie zachowałem żadnej z rzeczy. Clint, wyślij Gastowi wiadomość i poproś go, aby przestał  
napastować mojego brata.  
– Złamiesz mu serce.  
– Teraz!  
Dobra, dobra.  
Clint nareszcie wyszedł, a Thor westchnął z ulgą, ponieważ w końcu to miało się skończyć. Co nie znaczyło, że nie chciał wiedzieć więcej.  
– Więc? Jaka jest historia z tym mężczyzną?  
W końcu Loki pochylił się w swoim krześle, by z nim naprawdę porozmawiać.  
– Jest szalony. Powiedziałbym, że bipolarny, ale nie ma fazy depresyjnej. Wszystko, co robi musi być ekstremalne. Podobam mu się, więc to oznacza, że mnie kocha. To męczące.  
– Czyli nie jesteś zainteresowany?  
– Czy ty mnie nie słuchałeś? On jest szalony!  
Thor pomyślał o czerwonym garniturze, wielkim uśmiechu i rozmarzonych oczach, kiedy mówił o Lokim. Po czym wzruszył ramionami.  
– Cóż, umawiałeś się z gorszymi.  
– Bardzo zabawne. – Loki wykrzywił się. – On ma sześćdziesiąt lat.  
– Co?! Thor nie mógł uwierzyć. – Trzeba mu oddać, że wygląda na przynajmniej dziesięć lat  
młodszego.  
– Nadal jest ode mnie starszy o trzydzieści lat.  
– Nadal umawiałeś się z gorszymi.  
– Co próbujesz mnie ustawić?  
Thor podniósł ręce w geście obrony.  
– Nie. Tylko... miło było usłyszeć kogoś, kto mówił o tobie pozytywnie. Zazwyczaj faceci, z którymi się umawiasz brzmią, jakby chcieli cię zamordować.  
– Przesadzasz.  
Nie, Thor mówił prawdę i tylko prawdę.  
– Nie mówię, że powinieneś umawiać się z kimś dwa razy starszym i kto ma problem z ustalaniem granic. Ale może... Tylko może powinieneś umówić się na randkę z kimś, kto nie jest dupkiem.  
Przybierając swoją twarz zołzy, Loki skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. - Mógłbym mieć dziesięć randek, jeśli tylko bym tego chciał.  
– Ostatnią osobą, z jaką się umawiałeś był ten dziwny neurochirurg.  
Loki skrzywił się dość widocznie.  
– Stephen.  
– Dobrze, on był dupkiem.  
Thor był taki zadowolony, kiedy Loki i lekarz przestali się widywać ze sobą. To była definicja toksycznego i niezdrowego związku. Dla wszystkich dookoła. Głównie.  
– Oczywiście, że był dupkiem. To właśnie czyniło go takim atrakcyjnym i interesującym.  
– Nie, to tylko czyniło go dupkiem.  
– Właśnie tego szukam w związku. – Loki odpowiedział oschle, a Thor słabo jęknął.  
– Dobrze, zmieniłem zdanie. Powinieneś iść na randkę z tym ekscentrycznym, szalonym facetem. Przynajmniej jest miły.  
W odpowiedzi Loki tylko fuknął, ale Clint był na tyle miły, aby wypełnić luki. Z własnego biurka. Krzycząc.  
– Powiedziałem mu dokładnie to samo. Nadal ma bzika na punkcie Strange’a.  
– Zamknij się! – Loki krzyknął, natychmiast tracąc równowagę. – I znajdź haka na Cartera!  
Clint wmaszerował z powrotem do biura.  
– Mówiłem ci, że już wszystko sprawdziłem. Nie ma żadnego haka. Facet ma czystą kartotekę.  
– Nikt nie jest śnieżnobiały. Naślij na niego Romanoff. Thor, dzięki za wizytę, ale mam pracę, którą muszę się zająć.  
– Hej, nie odejdę teraz, kiedy zaczęło robić się ciekawie.  
– Clint powiedział, że nie wyjdziesz z Gastem, bo jeszcze lubisz lekarza?  
To zdarzało się tak rzadko, że Thor mógł nabijać się z Lokiego, nie miał zamiaru tego przegapić.  
Clint był bardzo chętny w dołączeniu się do zabawy.  
– Całkowicie. W zeszłym tygodniu złapałem go na słuchaniu playlisty Strange’a.  
Udając szok i wielkie współczucie, Thor położył rękę na swojej piersi.  
– Och, Loki. Biedactwo.  
Loki spoglądał to na Thora, to na Clinta, prawdopodobnie nie będąc w stanie zdecydować się, kogo najpierw zabić. Wtedy wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby:  
– Facet ma dobry muzyczny gust, okej?  
– Tak, i miał ten irytujący zwyczaj uciszania wszystkich, kiedy ktoś rozmawiał w trakcie piosenki, którą lubił. To właśnie dla tego odrzucasz zainteresowanego bogatego faceta?  
– Nie umówię się z szalonym mafiosem!  
OK, zatrzymaj się. Przewiń taśmę do tyłu. Thor oblizał usta, które nagle stały się suche.  
– Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś mafioso?  
– Ta. – Loki wywrócił oczami. – Myślisz, że skąd wziął te wszystkie pieniądze?  
– Nie wiem. Wydawało mi się, że ten facet miałby problem z zabiciem muchy.  
W zasadzie ten obraz sprawił, że Loki się roześmiał.  
– Nie wiem, czy jest aktywistą zwierząt. Narkotyki, nielegalny hazard, boxing i Bóg jeden wie, co jeszcze. Idealny klient. Zdecydowanie bezwzględny zabójca, gdy ktoś chce wejść w drogę jego działalności.  
Trzeba przyznać, że była to ważna informacja.  
– Nadal jest w twoim typie.  
W odpowiedzi Loki spiorunował go wzrokiem, podczas gdy Clint ponownie się roześmiał.  
– Thor, powinieneś częściej przychodzić.  
– Po moim trupie. – Loki wymamrotał pod nosem, a Thor ogromnie się cieszył.  
– Z całą powagą, każdy jest lepszy niż chirurg.  
– Nie wiem. Jego samochód jest niesamowity. – Clint dodał, chociaż nikt nie potrzebował jego komentarzy.  
– Mój brat nie umawia się z nikim przez jego samochód. Strange nie jest wart tęsknoty.  
Poważnie tamten koleś był dupkiem. Musiał cały czas pokazywać, jaki był mądry. Thor tylko to akceptował, kiedy to robiła osoba z nim spokrewniona.  
– Powiem to tylko raz. Nie tęsknię za Stephenem Strangem. Był powód, dla którego z nim zerwałem. Jest irytujący, sarkastyczny, uważa, że wszystko wie najlepiej i ma całkowitą obsesję na punkcie swojej pracy.  
Loki skrzywił się przy każdym słowie, a Clint skinął głową.  
– Tak, to może się tylko skończyć katastrofą, kiedy umawiasz się z samym sobą.  
– Dlaczego ja cię wciąż zatrudniam?  
– Bo mnie w tajemnicy kochasz? – Clint zamrugał powiekami i Loki natychmiast zerwał się na nogi.  
– To by było na tyle. Idę do sądu. Możesz zostać tutaj tak długo, jak chcesz, ja się stąd wynoszę.  
Na jego nieszczęście Lokiemu nie udało się odejść za daleko, tylko do drzwi swojego biura. Prawie wpadł na młodego mężczyznę.  
– Przepraszam, mam dostawę dla Lokiego Odinsona.  
\- Tak, to ja.  
\- Kolejny prezent! – Clint zawołał z radości i wyrwał paczkę z rąk dostawcy.  
Loki tylko patrzył przegrany, jak jego asystent ją otwiera.  
– Och, to takie frajerskie. To tylko mapa... Zaznaczył na niej wyspę na Południowym Pacyfiku. Może chce cię tam zabrać na wakacje. Poczekaj, jest coś jeszcze... dokumenty... Kurwa, kupił ci wyspę! To jest niesamowite!  
– Słodki Jezu...– Loki zakrył twarz dłońmi. – To musi się skończyć. Zadzwonię do niego.  
Thor wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie powinien się śmiać, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.  
– Cóż, czy Strange kiedykolwiek kupił ci wyspę?  
Spojrzenie, jakie Loki mu posłał było mordercze.  
***  
Zatem jak się okazało, Carter był całkowicie wierny swojej żonie, zawsze płacił podatki i nigdy nie przejechał na czerwonym świetle. Loki miał zamiar zabić Clinta. Jego szef nienawidził, kiedy nie mógł przedstawić drugiej strony w złym świetle. Clint nie mógł się niczego dokopać.  
– Witaj, pracowita pszczółko.  
Och, dzień właśnie stał się interesujący. Uśmiechając się szeroko, Clint spojrzał znad swojego biurka i on tam był. En Dwi Gast w całej swojej chwale. Tym razem złoty garnitur. Clint wróciłby jako duch, gdyby ktoś pochował go w takim stroju.  
– Dzień dobry, Arcymistrzu. Czy jest pan tutaj, żeby zobaczyć się z Lokim.  
– W rzeczy samej. Co robi moja bratnia dusza?  
– Rozmyśla nad dokumentami do sprawy. Okropnie nudne. Będzie wniebowzięty, gdy pana zobaczy.  
– Ależ wspaniale!  
Clint pośpiesznie wstał i zapukał do drzwi Lokiego, zanim je otworzył.  
– Panie Odinson, Arcymistrz jest tutaj, by się z panem widzieć. Drzwi miały zdecydowanie zostać otwarte, Clint nie miał zamiaru przegapić tego za żadne skarby świata.  
Loki przybrał czarujący wyraz twarzy, jakby gdyby nigdy nic. Wewnątrz musiał krzyczeć.  
– Pan Gast, co mogę dla pana zrobić?  
– Nie zadawaj pytań, na które nie możesz odpowiedzieć, słodziaku. Jestem tutaj, aby popatrzeć sobie na twoją słodycz.  
Powinni brać od Clinta pieniądze, to było tak dobre widowisko.  
– Panie Gast, proszę...  
– Arcymistrzu.  
– Arcymistrzu, tak... Twoja uwaga i zainteresowanie niesamowicie mi schlebiają. Kto nie byłby wniebowzięty, że wpadł w oko takiemu mężczyźnie jak ty? Niemniej jednak jestem twoim prawnikiem. Chcę zachować naszą relację jako profesjonalną. Dlatego muszę cię prosić, abyś przychodził do mnie tylko wtedy, kiedy potrzebujesz ode mnie porady prawnej.  
– W porządku, gwiazdeczko, w zupełności rozumiem. Jestem tutaj, bo potrzebuję od ciebie porady prawnej... i by popatrzeć na twoje cudowne oczy. Czy ty robisz coś specjalnego, żeby twoje oczy wyglądały tak zielono?  
Gładko. Clint musiał to kolesiowi oddać.  
Clint usłyszał, jak Loki cicho wzdycha.  
– Słucham. Jaki jest problem?  
– Przejechałem znak stopu.  
\- To będziesz musiał za niego zapłacić. To nie jest sprawa.  
– Co jeśli chciałem pozwać całe miasto za postawienie tych okropnych znaków, które powstrzymują mnie od szybszego dostania się do ciebie? To jest swego rodzaju okrucieństwo.  
– Znowu, to nie jest sprawa.  
– Mam dużo partnerów biznesowych. Jestem pewien, że jeden z nich może mnie pozwać.  
Clint musiał tak mocno ugryźć się w język. To było wspaniałe, uwielbiał każdą sekundę. Lokiemu zajęło pół godziny, zanim udało mu się pozbyć Gasta i wtedy wyglądał na zdecydowanie zniszczonego. Oczywiście, Clint musiał zachować się jak chujek.  
– Czy mogę ci pogratulować? Jesteś już zaręczony?  
– Jestem zbyt zmęczony, by ci powiedzieć, że wylatujesz.  
Loki zgarbił się w krześle głęboko, pocierając skronie. Dobrze, że Clint mógł jeszcze pogorszyć sytuację.  
– Czy mogę cię rozproszyć pracą?  
To było niemal urocze, jak Loki nagle wyglądał pełen nadziei.  
– Tak, proszę.  
\- Dzwonił doktor Strange. Po poradę prawną.  
\- Jesteś takim dupkiem.  
Dni takie jak ten sprawiały, że Clint kocha swoją pracę.  
– Hej, nie zmyślam tego. Ponieważ już wcześniej mu pomogłeś, polecił cię swojemu koledze, który ma problem z byłym pacjentem.  
\- Jeśli imię Christine Palmer opuści twoje usta w bliskiej przyszłości, osobiście włożę ci rękę do gardła i wyrwę przez nie twoje serce.  
Tak, Clint kochał swoją pracę.  
– Więc mogę zadzwonić do doktora Strange i powiedzieć, żeby się pieprzył?  
– Nie!  
– Tak, jeszcze ci nie przeszło.  
– Zerwałem z nim.  
– Jasne...  
– Nie jestem już zainteresowany tym... Facetem. Leciałem tylko na jego pieniądze. Jego akcent był dziwny i farbuje sobie włosy, bo jest zbyt dumny, by przyznać, że jego bokobrody siwieją. Ponadto jego twarz jest zbyt blada i sprzeciwił się, by zapuścić brodę. I o co mu chodziło, z tym dziwnym upieraniem się, by używać zawsze właściwej definicji słowa. Kogo obchodzi, jaka jest różnica między płaszczem a peleryną?!  
Pod koniec swojej tyrady Loki mówił podniesionym głosem i to się wydawało trochę śmieszne, że to był ten mężczyzna, który zawsze był całkowicie opanowany i zimny jak lód w sądzie.  
Cóż, każdy miał swoją słabość. To był prawdopodobnie dobry moment dla Clinta, by się zamknąć.  
– Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, żeby chirurg wrócił do ciebie, dlaczego nie wyjdziesz na randkę z mafiosem, żeby był zazdrosny?  
Loki w końcu rzucił w niego folderem.  
***  
Dlaczego Thor to robił? To było głupie. Nie miało uczynić jego życia lepszym. Czy on próbował być dobrym bratem? Thor sam nie był tego pewny. Ta dwójka była okropnym połączeniem, przez których dziwactwa cierpieli wszyscy dookoła. Dobra, Thor już tutaj był, teraz musiał już to zrobić. Pielęgniarka za ladą była ładna, chociaż tyle dobrego.  
– Dzień dobry, chcę się zobaczyć z Doktorem Strangem. Proszę, powiedz mi, że jest w trakcie operacji i nie będzie go przez następne dziesięć godzin.  
Tak, nawet jej zmarszczone brwi były urocze.  
– Ma pan szczęście. Doktor Strange właśnie skończył operację. Jest tam. Wskazała za siebie i Thor jęknął wewnętrznie. To było jego szczęście.  
– Dziękuję.  
Odwracając się, Thor natychmiast zauważył Strange’a idącego korytarzem. Thor pamiętał ten chód. Chód „Jestem właścicielem tego pieprzonego miejsca i świata”. Loki miał taki gówniany gust w mężczyznach. Jeszcze raz, dlaczego Thor tutaj był?  
– Stephen, hej!  
Strange zatrzymał się, spojrzał znad swojego tabletu i był widocznie tak samo szczęśliwy na jego widok, jak Thor na jego.  
– Co zrobił twój brat?  
– Nie dostanę żadnego przywitania?  
– Witaj, Thor. Co zrobił twój brat?  
W zasadzie czy ten mężczyzna się kiedykolwiek uśmiechał?  
– Nic. Byłem w okolicy i pomyślałem, że wpadnę, by zapytać się jak się miewasz. Jak się miewasz?  
Strange obdarzył go swoim zwyczajnym protekcjonalnym spojrzeniem.  
– Już rozumiem, dlaczego nigdy nie dołączyłeś do rodzinnego interesu. Jesteś okropnym kłamcą, byłbyś fatalnym prawnikiem.  
Nie minęła nawet minuta rozmowy, a Strange już go obraził. Okej, Thor mógł to zrobić.  
– W porządku, nie ma potrzeby bycia miłym. Co ci się stało w twarz?  
W zasadzie Thor był zaskoczony, widząc cień reakcji w oczach Strange’a. Jego ręka dotknęła bródki, której nie było tam sześć miesięcy temu.  
– Dziękuję za wyrażenie zainteresowania moim wyglądem. Skończyłeś? Mam parę operacji mózgu w planie. No wiesz, ratowanie ludzkiego życia. Jestem pewien, ze ty również masz wiele rzeczy, którymi musisz się zająć. Takich jak tłumaczenie ludziom jak nie spaść z bieżni.  
Tak, pieprzyć tego kolesia. Loki zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego. Jednak Thor nie chciał też, aby umawiał się z kryminalistą. Chociaż irytowanie go było zabawne. Dlaczego Loki przyciągał do siebie takich dziwnych facetów?  
– W porządku, chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o Lokim.  
– Zatem o to chodzi. Nie interesuje mnie, co robi twój brat. Jakość mojego życia się znacznie podniosła odkąd nie muszę wcale słuchać każdej nocy jego jojczenia jak niesprawiedliwy jest jego ojciec. Jest również łatwiej pójść do restauracji bez nikogo, kto wzbudzi wrogość w każdym kelnerze.  
Strange fuknął, potrząsając lekko głową. Thor otwierał usta, by bronić Lokiego, kiedy musiał jednak przyznać, że tak, to brzmiało dokładnie jak jego brat.  
– Nie musisz się nim interesować, potrzebuję po prostu informacji. Jest pewien szalenie bogaty mężczyzna, z którym Loki się umawia.  
– Och, biedna dusza...  
– I go nawet lubię, więc nie chcę, aby cała sprawa się rozpadła, jak to się stało z wami. Więc czy mógłbyś mi proszę powiedzieć wszystko, co myślałeś, że zrobiłeś dobrego w waszym związku, żebym mógł mu powiedzieć, czego zdecydowanie nie może zrobić.  
Tak. Doktor Strange gapił się na Thora z otwartymi ustami. W całkowicie niegodny sposób. Co było niesamowite i niemal rekompensowało gówno, przez które Thor musiał przez niego przejść. Niestety, Strange szybko nad sobą zapanował. - Bardzo zabawne. Powód, przez który ten  
związek nie przetrwał był taki, że twój brat to upierdliwe, małe gówno, który nie może znieść, kiedy  
rzeczy nie idą zgodnie z jego planem. I jego irytujący zwyczaj cytowania Shakespeare’a przez cały czas. To nie  
sprawia, że brzmi mądrze, to sprawia, że brzmi jak snob!  
Strange odszedł i Thor zadzwonił do Clinta, y powiedzieć mu, że nie miał pojęcia, czy poszło mu perfekcyjnie albo okropnie źle.  
***  
Pieprzyć go, ta czekolada była pyszna. Clint oblizał palce, nie dbając o to, jak niestosownie to wyglądało w miejscu pracy. Ale hej, Loki powiedział mu, że nie chce nigdy więcej widzieć żadnego z prezentów, więc Clint ułożył je za swoim biurkiem. Gdyby były wystarczająco małe. To austriacka czekolada. Clint nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego te czekoladki nie były bardziej znane. Ludzie zawsze mówili o belgijskiej albo szwajcarskiej czekoladzie. Nudne. Te były niesamowite.  
Dzisiaj był idealny dzień. Clint wykonał wszystkie swoje obowiązku, teraz Loki rozmawiał przez telefon z sędzią od pół godziny, a Clint zajadał się czekoladą. Prze-kurwa-fantastycznie.  
Właśnie wtedy rzeczy stały się jeszcze lepsze. Clint usiadł prosto, kiedy zobaczył znaną mu twarz z pokrywającą ją nieznaną brodą. Stephen Strange minął tuzin sekretarek, nawet na nie patrząc.  
Zawsze niesamowicie skupiony. Dzisiaj miał być najlepszym dniem Clinta w życiu. Strange zatrzymał się na przeciwko Clinta i przywitał go krótkim skinieniem głowy. - Muszę z nim porozmawiać.  
– Czy umawiał się pan na wizytę, Doktorze Strange? – Clint spytał ze słodkim uśmiechem, a oczy Strange’a zamieniły się w sztylety.  
– Wiedziałbyś, gdybym się umawiał, ponieważ zadzwoniłbym do ciebie, by to zrobić.  
– Racja. Zatem obawiam się, że będziesz musiał poczekać. Pan Odinson jest bardzo zajęty.  
– Barton, może pamiętasz, że nie należę to cierpliwych osób. Mógłbym bardzo łatwo zrobić scenę, jeśli będę musiał poczekać sekundę dłużej.  
– Doktorze Strange, jak może pamiętasz, jestem ostatnią osobą, która powstrzyma cię od zrobienia sceny.  
– Albo mógłbyś mnie po prostu wpuścić do środka i dać mi z nim porozmawiać. Co myślisz, że będzie dla ciebie zabawniejsze? Ja sam tutaj? Czy ja z nim tam?  
Clint zerwał się natychmiast na równo nogi, otwierając drzwi do biura Lokiego.  
– Doktor Strange przyszedł do ciebie, szefie. Nie wygląda na bardzo szczęśliwego.  
Nie wyglądał na takiego również Loki. Clint miał to pokochać.  
Loki, który oczywiście już zakończył swoją rozmowę telefoniczną, przybrał wyraz twarzy, którego używał, kiedy rozmawiał z rywalizującym prawnikiem. Pustym z odrobiną pogardy.  
– Co ty tutaj robisz?  
Strange stanął przed Clintem i odezwał się głosem pasującym do twarzy Lokiego.  
– Potrzebuję twoich usług. Zostałem pozwany.  
– To takie nietypowe z twojej strony. – Fuknął Loki. – Czy możesz przeżyć miesiąc bez bycia pozwanym?  
– Pacjent był przewrażliwionym kutasem.  
– Czy oni zawsze tacy nie są? – Wzdychając, Loki potrząsnął głową. – Po prostu nie możesz sobie odmówić, by zacząć kłótnię ze wszystkimi.  
Trochę kogoś Clintowi przypominał, ale pozwolił Lokiemu dojść do tego samemu.  
– Więc, co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? W końcu nadal jesteś moim prawnikiem i zajmowałeś się już sprawami takimi jak ta. Nie chcę zadawać sobie kłopotu, by znaleźć nowego prawnika. Jeśli ty potrafisz być z tym profesjonalny.  
– Jestem uosobieniem profesjonalizmu. – Po przewróceniu kartki w notesie, Loki przycisnął długopis do papieru. – W porządku. Co tym razem powiedziałeś?  
– Powiedziałem poważnie otyłemu pacjentowi, że jeśli nie straci wagi, to umrze.  
Clint uniósł brew, a Loki tylko sapnął zniecierpliwiony.  
– I jakich słów dokładnie użyłeś, by dać mu tę medyczną poradę?  
Strange wzruszył ramionami z rozdrażnieniem.  
– Nazwy... Grubas, leniwa dupa, i że ludzie tacy jak on są powodem, dla którego ten kraj nigdy nie będzie miał porządnego ubezpieczenia zdrowotnego, chociaż reszta świata z nas się śmieje i „Breaking Bad” w każdym innym kraju nie miałoby sensu, ponieważ pieprzone ubezpieczenie zdrowotne pokryłoby rachunki leczenia Waltera White’a...  
Nie mógł się śmiać. Clint nie mógł się śmiać, ponieważ wtedy wywaliliby go z pokoju i ominęłaby go reszta. Jeśli Loki myślał, że to było zabawne, nie pokazał tego po sobie, ledwie zanotował kilka słów.  
– W porządku, nic, czego już nie mieliśmy. Użyję tej samej strategii co ostatnio. Doktor Strange uratował twoje głupie, bezwartościowe życie, więc jak śmiesz pozywać go, ty marny, bezużyteczny człowieku. Daj mi pół dnia i potem jak mi zapłaciłeś szalenie wysoki rachunek, możesz o tym wszystkim zapomnieć.  
– Tak... – Strange przeciągnął „a” za długo, by nie stało się to podejrzliwe. – Jeśli o to chodzi...  
Odkładając długopis, Loki spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
– Stephen?  
\- Nie uratowałem mu życia, ponieważ na nim nie operowałem, ponieważ nie jest moim pacjentem.  
Jakie to było urocze słyszeć Stephena Strange’a niemal zażenowanego.  
Obie brwi Lokiego powędrowały do linii jego włosów.  
– Więc co? Wszedłeś do pokoju przypadkowego pacjenta i obraziłeś go?  
– To było bardziej skomplikowane, ale myślę, że... Prawnik mógłby tak to podsumować.  
– To nowy rekord, nawet dla ciebie.  
– Tak, tak, tak. Co z tego. Czy możemy się skupić na tym, co można na to poradzić? Nie mam na to całego dnia.  
Strange wymamrotał niecierpliwie, a Clint nie mógł dalej się powstrzymywać.  
– Mam pytanie, Doktorze Strange, i to może mieć związek z twoją sprawą.  
– Dajesz.  
– Czy obraziłeś przypadkowego pacjenta w nadziei, że zostaniesz pozwany, byś został i mógł pod tym pretekstem znowu porozmawiać ze swoim byłym chłopakiem?  
Clint mógł również założyć stringi i tańczyć Macarenę na biurku Lokiego, ich reakcja byłaby taka sama. Kompletny szok. Okej, scenariusz z tańcem również doprowadziłby do seksualnego podniecenia, ale szok był także okej. Ponieważ obaj byli dupkami bez serc, dosyć szybko odzyskali panowanie nad sobą. Strange wyglądał jak robot, kiedy zwrócił się do Clinta.  
– Ostatni raz, kiedy sprawdzałem, nie miałem ani guza mózgu, ani nie oszalałem. Bardzo ci dziękuję, Barton.  
– Chociaż nie zgadzam się z tą częścią o szaleństwie, muszę przyznać, że Stephen nigdy nie potrzebował powodu, by podejmować głupie decyzje, które mogły zagrozić jego karierze. Tak długo jak mógł torturować swoich pacjentów.  
Loki postukał długopisem w notes.  
– Facet był idiotą. Ludzie powinni mu na to częściej zwracać uwagę.  
Okej, to wszystko było super zabawne, ale teraz Clint był znowu sfrustrowany.  
– Ponieważ to zdaje się być prawdziwą wizytą, powinienem odwołać kolację i zamówić dla ciebie z dostawą, szefie?  
– Tak, to brzmi dobrze.  
– To, co zawsze? Dum aloo?  
Clint mentalnie poklepał siebie po ramieniu, kiedy Strange zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nienawidzisz kuchni indyjskiej. Musiałem ciągnąć cię za włosy do mojej ulubionej restauracji.  
Tak, Clint był geniuszem zła.  
Dlaczego Loki nadal nad sobą panował?  
– Barton próbuje być zabawny. Wyrzuciłem wszystkie ulotki z azjatyckim jedzeniem na wynos w chwili, kiedy się rozstaliśmy.  
– Właśnie i on zdecydowanie nie zamawia żadnego z nich, kiedy robi nadgodziny i jest przygnębiony. Kiedy nie je indyjskiego jedzenia, on również nie słucha...  
– Barton! Zamknij się, wstań i przynieś Stephenowi filiżankę kawy! Z mlekiem i dużą ilością cukru.  
– Piję czarną kawę.  
– Wiem, dlatego powiedziałem, że ma być z mlekiem i cukrem.  
Wywracając oczami tak, że Loki mógł na pewno to widzieć, Clint wyszedł. Banda idiotów. Obaj. Potrzebował więcej czekolady, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. Czekolada... Ha. Clintowi przyszedł właśnie wspaniały pomysł do głowy. Loki miał za to go znienawidzić do końca życia, ale hej, co to było życie bez odrobiny zabawy?  
***  
Clint podskakiwał wewnętrznie przez cały dzień. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie niczego innego, na co wyczekiwałby z taką ekscytacją. To miało być dzieło sztuki. Ostateczny troll i może uda mu się sprawić, że dwa popieprzone serca do siebie wrócą. W głębi duszy Clint był romantykiem na zabój. Właśnie dlatego dziewczyny go kochały.  
Loki był już zestresowany, ponieważ większość z jego nieznośnych klientów miała akurat dzisiaj czas, żeby się z nim spotkać. Clint bardzo się starał, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Tak czy siak, Loki właśnie pił trzecią filiżankę kawy i pierwszą szkockiej, kiedy Clint wszedł uradowany jak dziecko w Boże Narodzenie, aby przekazać mu nowe dokumenty.  
– Ostatnie spotkanie na dzisiaj. Już prawie koniec, szefie. Doktor Strange będzie tu lada moment.  
Oczy, które spojrzały znad telefonu były komicznie szerokie.  
– Masz na myśli Gasta. Gast ma tu być lada chwila.  
Udając kompletną niewinność, Clint potrząsnął głową.  
– Nie, Doktor Strange. Macie rozmawiać o ugodzie.  
– Barton, jeśli to jest twój pomysł na żart, poćwiartuję cię siekierą! Jestem prawnikiem, wiem, jak uniknąć za to kary!  
– Uspokój się, szefie. Wpisałem to w grafik, a ty to potwierdziłeś.  
– Wpisałeś Gasta w grafik!  
To było takie trudne, by się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy głos Lokiego sięgnął nietypowo wysokiego tonu. Loki przeszukał szybko telefon i podsunął do twarzy Clinta.  
– Widzisz! Tutaj! Czwarta trzydzieści - En Dwi Gast!  
Okej, to musiało być dobre. Nadszedł czas przybrać wyraz twarzy „Jestem trochę zawstydzony tym, że po raz pierwszy spieprzyłem.  
– Przykro mi, szefie... Musiałem ci wysłać złą informację. Potwierdziłem wczoraj telefonem wizytę Doktora Strange’a.  
I to był właśnie tryb najtwardszy prawnik w mieście zaczyna kompletnie panikować.  
– Co?! Obaj się pojawią?! Tutaj?! Teraz?! Lepiej zacznij uciekać, bo się uduszę moimi gołymi rękoma!  
– A co z siekierą?  
Żyła na czole Lokiego miała wybuchnąć, kiedy...  
– Och, moja radości serca, jaka uczta dla zbolałych oczu. Zdajesz się być w stanie wielkiej emocjonalnej ekscytacji. Mam nadzieję, że ja jestem tego powodem.  
Clint miał kochać tego każdą minutę.  
Loki wciąż próbował przybrać maskę władczego, wszystko wiedzącego prawnika, kiedy Arcymistrz już do niego podszedł i zgrabnie ujął jego rękę. Tylko po to, żeby ją pocałować. Teraz nawet Loki się zarumienił, co było naprawdę osiągnięciem. W końcu ten facet uprawiał seks ze Strangem na drukarce w biurze. Clint już nigdy nie miał wrócić do do biura po jego opuszczeniu, bo o czymś zapomniał. Tylko Bóg wiedział, co tych dwoje zrobiło w szpitalu. Niezdolni do oddzielenia życia prywatnego od profesjonalnego.  
– Arcymistrzu, jestem mi niewysłowienie przykro, ale mój asystent się pomylił i dlatego mamy problem z planowaniem. Czy byłoby możliwe, abyśmy zmienili datę naszego spotkania? Wiesz, że nie prosiłbym cię o to, gdyby było inne wyjście.  
Clint musiał to Lokiemu oddać, facet potrafił przemienić się z morderczego w słodką damę w opałach w dwie sekundy.  
Arcymistrz naprawdę się dąsał.  
– Ale nie mogłem się doczekać, by cię zobaczyć przez cały dzień.  
– Ja również.  
Clint nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
– Nie byłem w stanie zasnąć ostatniej nocy i chcesz mnie okraść z najlepszej części mojego dnia? Nigdy bym ci tego nie wybaczył.  
Loki zmusił się do uśmiechu, a Arcymistrz nadal nie puścił jego ręki.  
– Jestem pewien, że się dogadamy, inaczej skończę w niesamowicie nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Proszę, nie rób mi tego.–  
– Och, nigdy nie śmiałbym cię unieszczęśliwić... Ale odejście uczyniłoby mnie nieszczęśliwym. A ja nie lubię siebie unieszczęśliwiać. Czyż nie jest to straszny kłopot?  
W tej chwili Loki był już tak zdesperowany, że nawet spojrzał na Clinta w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Cóż, nie miał jej tutaj znaleźć. Dlaczego Strange’a tu jeszcze nie było?  
– Może przełożymy to na jutro? To mój dzień wolny, ale znajdę dla ciebie czas.  
– To brzmi jak początek pomysłu. Może być piąta?  
– Przyjdę po ciebie o siódmej. Wynajmę Tęczowy Pokój. Miałbyś coś przeciwko ubraniu garnituru, który nie jest czarny? Jasny niebieskie zdecydowanie podkreśliłby kolor twoich oczu. Och, nieważne, wyślę garnitur do twojego mieszkania.  
Loki przygryzał wargę tak mocno, że mogła zacząć krwawić w każdej chwili.  
– W porządku.  
– Wspaniale! W takim razie zobaczę cię jutro wieczorem, babaczko!  
Zamiast odejść, Arcymistrz pocałował knykcie Lokiego jeszcze raz, a Loki usłyszał za sobą kroki. Och, to miało być dobre.  
– Loki, dlaczego ten mężczyzna nazywa się tandetnym deserem i jeszcze go nie zabiłeś?  
Idealnie, teraz Clint miał zamiar po prostu stać w rogu i oglądać, jak katastrofa się rozwija.  
Strange wyglądał trochę oszołomiony, ale jego oczy były pełne nieufności i uważnie spoczywały na Arcymistrzu. Który nadal trzymał rękę Lokiego. Sam Loki był blady jak kartka, a ekscentryczny mafioso uśmiechnął się jasno do Stephena.  
– Witaj, wędrowcze. Jak się miewasz?  
– Obawiam się, że nie tak wspaniale. Jest tutaj trochę tłoczno, nie lubię tego.  
W końcu Loki wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku Arcymistrza, mamrocząc:  
– „Piekło próżne jest teraz,/ A wszystkie diabły zbiegły na nasz okręt”*  
– Och, na litość boską, Loki! Przestań cytować Shakespeare’a! Jesteś doświadczonym prawnikiem, a nie studentem sztuk wyzwolonych, który próbuje zrobić wrażenie na dziewczynach!  
Strange jęknął sfrustrowany i to załatwiło sprawę. Jego twarz zmieniła się z bladej na czerwoną.  
– Nie mów mi, żebym się zamknął! Zawsze wygrywam sprawę, kiedy cytuję Shakespeare’a  
– To twoje biuro, nie sala sądowa!  
–To pomaga mi się zrelaksować, kiedy się denerwuję!  
Gdzie Clint miał popcorn?  
Teraz Arcymistrz dołączył do rozmowy.  
– Czy ja cię denerwuję, słodkości? Jakie to całkowicie doskonałe z twojej strony.  
Clint mógł przysiąc, że nad głową Strange’a mrugał neonowy znak, mówiący „Co do cholery?”.  
– Powinienem się przedstawić. Doktor Stephen Strange.  
– Jakie dziwne imię. Cóż, masz bardzo zabawną twarz, więc w sumie ci pasuje.  
– A twoje imię?  
– Arcymistrz.  
Strange zamrugał i spojrzał na Lokiego.  
– Czy to jest żart?  
Ściskając nasadę nosa, Loki westchnął.  
– Och, pragnę...  
Nieświadomy tego, co się działo, Arcymistrz kontynuował oględziny Strange’a. Po czym w podnieceniu klasnął dłońmi.  
– Och, teraz już rozumiem! Strange przez sposób w jaki się ubierasz. (wytłumaczyć grę słowną) To naprawdę ładny  
płaszcz.  
Widocznie obrażony Strange poprawił kołnierz i pociągnął za swój purpurowy, zanim warknął.  
– To nie jest płaszcz. To peleryna!  
– Każdy ma wywalone na tę cholerną różnicę, Stephen!  
Loki prychnął, a Strange natychmiast się zrewanżował.  
– Ludzie nie powinni używać słów, których znaczenia nie znają! To właśnie dlatego reszta świata uważa, że Amerykanie są głupi!  
– Nie, to ty sprawiasz, że ludzie cię uważają za sztywnego despotę, który nie wie, jak się bawić!  
– Przynajmniej mogę wytrzymać godzinę bez winienia mojego ojca o wszystko, co poszło nie tak w moim życiu! Wliczając w to ten raz, kiedy kelner przyniósł mi Sauvignon Blanc zamiast Chardonnay.  
– Tamten kelner robił to specjalnie i mój ojciec jest stałym klientem w tamtej restauracji. Wiem, że mu zapłacił.  
– Prawdopodobnie przyniósł ci złe wino, bo byłeś dla niego dupkiem.  
– Przepraszam? Masz zamiar mnie oceniać, ponieważ jestem dupkiem dla innych ludzi?! Może przypomnę ci, jak się poznaliśmy, Doktorze „Powiedziałem kobiecie z tętniakiem, że właśnie wyciąłem z jej głowy prawdopodobnie jedyny funkcjonującą część jej mózgu, więc pozwała mnie do kurwy nędzy i potrzebuję nowego prawnika, ponieważ mój ostatni również mnie pozywa”.  
– Ta kobieta myślała, że „American Pie” było oryginalnie śpiewane przez Madonnę! I powiedziała to po operacji! A ty nazwałeś mojego byłego prawnika nieudolnym idiotą, który nadal wierzy w Świętego Mikołaja.  
Ponieważ napięcie seksualne sięgnęło szczytu, Clint nie był w stanie się powstrzymać.  
– Znajdźcie sobie pokój, wy dwoje! Znacie drogę z pokoju z kopiarką.  
Obaj sztyletowali go wzrokiem, podczas gdy Arcymistrz fuknął w rozbawieniu.  
– To jest zabawne.  
– Wasza dwójka jest naprawdę przezabawna. Ćwiczyliście to już wcześniej?  
– Poważnie, Loki, co to za facet i dlaczego całował cię w dłoń?  
Strange brzmiał trochę spokojniej, ale Clint nie dał się na to zabrać.  
– Bo jak mogłem spędzić sekundę oddychając tym samym powietrzem, co ta słodka istota i nie chcę pokryć jej skóry pocałunkami dzikiego, gorączkowego pragnienia?  
Gapiąc się na Lokiego, Strange otworzył szeroko usta.  
– Czy ty to słyszałeś? Poważnie? Jak on może mówić coś takiego przy tobie, a ty nie skopałeś mu za to dupy?  
Krzyżując ramiona na piersi, Loki spiorunował swojego byłego chłopaka.  
– Cóż, może dlatego, że ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że mój porywczy temperament jest jak u dziecka, a mój sarkazm jest mechanizmem obronnym, który jest dowodem na brak pewności siebie. Może próbuję się zmienić.  
– Kto do cholery tego by chciał?! Zmienianie siebie to słaby pomysł.  
– Ha! Więc dlaczego nagle masz brodę! – Loki wykrzyknął zwycięsko, a Strange zawstydził się.  
– Ponieważ... Miałem okropny wypadek samochodowy i mam bliznę wokół ust... Okej! Miałeś rację! Tak lepiej wyglądam. Dostaję komplementy cały czas. Wczoraj pielęgniarka powiedziała mi, że siwe bokobrody sprawiają, że wyglądam jak elegancki brytyjski hrabia. To naprawdę wspaniałe...  
Clint mógł zobaczyć, jak kąciki ust Lokiego unoszą się do góry, co prawnik natychmiast próbował zamaskować. Wtedy niechętnie wymamrotał:  
– Cóż, to prawda. Świetnie wyglądasz... I od razu wiedziałem, że to peleryna...  
– Dzięki. – Wymamrotał zawstydzony Strange i wtedy nastała cisza.  
Naprawdę?! Czy Clint musiał rozbić o siebie ich głowy? Podchodząc do Lokiego, Clint szturchnął go niedelikatnie łokciem w żebra.  
– No dalej! Powiedz mu, jak zawsze słuchasz jego ulubionej playlisty, kiedy pracujesz do późna.  
– Przecież już mu o tym powiedziałeś!  
– On musi to usłyszeć od ciebie, idioto! – Clint miał pokusę, aby kopnąć go w piszczel, ale to nie było konieczne.  
– Okej, okej... – Odchrząkując, Loki stanął z nogi na nogę. – Lubię słuchać twoich playlist, kiedy jestem sam w biurze. Relaksują mnie i... Nie wiem, sprawiają, że czuję się dobrze.  
– I? – Clint szturchnął go ponownie.  
– Co?!  
– Indyjskie jedzenie?  
Loki jęknął.  
– Nadal myślę, że jest obrzydliwe... Ale ty je lubisz, i wychodziliśmy na azjatyckie jedzenie raz w tygodniu i... Jestem sentymentalnym durniem, okej? Ponadto Barton zostanie wylany.  
Dobry chłopiec... Cóż, poza częścią, gdzie go wylewa.  
W końcu jedna osoba w tym pokoju się uśmiechała. Poza Arcymistrzem. Strange mógł w zasadzie dobrzy wyglądać.  
– Właśnie odrobinę w środku umarłeś, co nie?  
\- Nadal umieram!  
– Okej, zatem wyrównajmy sprawy... Podczas ostatnich kilku tygodni zacząłem czytać dużo Shakespeare’a. Wychodzi na to, ze również jestem sentymentalnym głupkiem. Och, i wcale nie nienawidzę, jak cytujesz Shakespeare’a. W zasadzie to kocham, kiedy obrażasz ludzi, cytując Shakespeare’a, a oni nie mają pojęcia, co się dzieje.  
– W takim razie – Clint to jadowita, garbata ropucha, którą biłbym, gdybym nie bał się osmolić rąk.  
– Hej! Sapnął Clint. – Tylko dlatego, że nie mam pojęcia, z której sztuki to wziąłeś nie znaczy, że nie wiem, kiedy jestem obrażany!  
Był również zignorowany. Clint mógł z tym żyć, ponieważ mógł zobaczyć magię dziejącą się na jego oczach. Strange i Loki patrzyli na siebie z taką czułością, która była między nimi zanim ze sobą zerwali. Loki nadal był zupełną dziewczyną, ponieważ Strange musiał wykonać pierwszy krok. Dosłownie i w przenośni.  
– Słuchaj, Loki... Nadal jestem pozwany i... być może powinniśmy porozmawiać o strategii w tej włoskiej restauracji, którą zawsze chcieliśmy sprawdzić?  
Tym razem Clint nawet nie musiał nadeptywać na palce Lokiego, by ten powiedział właściwą rzecz.  
– Tak, jeśli chodzi o to rozprawa sądowa... Rozmawiałem z prawnikiem pacjenta trzy dni temu. Po trzech sekundach się rozpłakał. Mają zamiar wycofać zażalenie. Wiem, że mogłem ci powiedzieć wcześniej, ale... trochę nie chciałem.  
– Dobrze, bo to byłoby naprawdę żenujące zapłacić dużo pieniędzy grubemu dupkowi, którego w zasadzie obraziłem tylko dlatego, żeby mieć pretekst, by tutaj przyjść.  
Strange roześmiał się lekko i Loki uśmiechnął się, nie robiąc głupiego komentarza. To musiała być prawdziwa miłość.  
– Nadal możemy iść na kolację, prawda? Bez rozprawy?  
– Jasne, a ty możesz rządzić kelnerami tak dużo, jak tylko chcesz.  
Byli teraz tak blisko, że Clint żałował, że nie mógł dla nich zagrać na skrzypcach. Jakiejś gównianej romantycznej melodyjki. Kolejna rzecz, której nie potrzebowali. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy Strange pochylał się, by pocałować Lokiego, Arcymistrz przypomniał im o swojej obecności, odchrząkując. Kurwa, Clint jakoś o nim zapomniał.  
Och, nagle nie wydawał się być już taki szczęśliwy. W zasadzie wyglądał dosyć cholernie przerażająco i na gotowego, wybuchnąć.  
– Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu, mój dziwny kolego. Widzisz, ten cenny mały klejnocik jest moim gwiezdnym błyskiem, kością mojej egzystencji, słodką melodią, która pozwala mi śnić w nocy i jeśli tylko dotkniesz jednego z jej przepięknych porów, najpierw będziesz musiał oddać mi ten fantastyczny płaszcz i wtedy poćwiartuję twoje ciało kawałeczek po kawałeczku. Zaczynając od twoich stóp. Oczywiście, nie zrobię tego osobiście, nie mogę zrujnować sobie garnituru, ale mam paru pracowników, to żli, obrzydliwi ludzie, którzy nigdy nie zaznali miłości. Nie mają żadnego problemu z robieniem takich rzeczy.  
Uups, Clint powinien to przemyśleć. Szalony mafioso...  
Teraz twarz Lokiego na powrót stała się biała, a Strange uniósł brew.  
– Czy ten koleś mówi prawdę?  
– Nic nie może być bardziej prawdziwego niż dozgonna miłość i uczucie, które mam dla mojego małego Lokiego i nie cofnę się przed niczym.  
– Loki! Wyrzuć tych klaunów, potrzebuje twojej pomocy w pozwaniu taty!  
Głowy wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę strojącej w drzwiach wysokiej kobiety z czarnymi włosami i szaloną ilością eye-linera. Jakoś udało się się wyglądać jeszcze straszniej niż Arcymistrz. Cóż, Clint zawsze obawiał się Emo.  
– Hela, teraz nie jest najlepsza chwila... – Loki wychrypiał bezradnie i Arcymistrz niezwłocznie mu przerwał swoim podekscytowanym, jasnym i radosnym głosem.  
– Na wszystkie gwiazdy na niebie, kto to jest ta wspaniała istota? Tak dużo gniewu i furii! I pasji! Och, sprawiasz, że chce cię włożyć do szklanego pudełka i podziwiać cię cały czas!  
Okej, co tu się u licha działo?  
Kobieta, Hela, przechyliła głową i spojrzała na Arcymistrza od góry do dołu.  
– Hej, czy ty jesteś tym kolesiem, który organizuje walki bokserskie w centrum Manhattanu? Straciłam fortunę przez twojego głupiego czempiona.  
– Niezła z niego bestia, prawda? Pozwolisz, że zasłużę sobie na twoje przebaczenie, zabierając się na kolację i i patrząc się w twoje oczy z uwielbieniem przez resztę nocy?  
Hela zmrużyła oczy.  
– Płacisz?  
– Oczywiście, moja królowo nocy.  
Wzruszyła ramionami i skinęła głową.  
– Jasne.  
Clint otworzył usta, by wykrzyczeć ostrzeżenie, ale Loki dał mu kuksańca w żebra. Mocno. Podczas gdy Clint łapał powietrze, Hela i Arcymistrz odeszli bez patrzenia za siebie. To było trochę niegrzeczne.  
– Nie powinieneś ostrzec swojej siostry, że on jest zupełnie szalony? – Strange zapytał Lokiego, który fuknął.  
– Miałeś na myśli, że to my powinniśmy ostrzec jego. Są ludzie, którzy są ekscentryczni, potem szaleni i obłąkani, i dopiero wtedy jest Hela. Tak długo jak nie mam z tym nic wspólnego, nie mam nic przeciwko.  
Średnio zainteresowany Strange skinął głową.  
– Okej. Wynośmy się stąd. Kolacja na nas czeka.  
– Brzmi wspaniale.  
Pocałowali się krótko, a Clint był największą swatką wszech czasów. Okej, technicznie to oni do siebie wrócili, ale kto by się tam przejmował detalami.  
– Więc szefie, ponieważ zjednoczyłem cię z twoją jedyną, prawdziwą miłością... Mogę dostać podwyżkę?  
Loki obdarzył go swoją sławną twarzą zołzy.  
– „Twoja twarz nie warta ogorzenia.”  
Śmiejąc się cicho, Strange objął luźno Lokiego ramieniem.  
– Uwielbiam, kiedy to robisz. Dalej, chodźmy.  
Jeszcze raz, dlaczego Clint myślał, że ta dwójka powinna do siebie wrócić? 

***  
Przypisy od autorki:  
*”Burza” Williama Shakespeare'a, Akt I, scena II, przekład Leona Ulricha.  
**To gra słowna - „strange” po angielsku oznacza „dziwny” → https://translatica.pl/  
*** To kombinacja dwóch kwestii. Pierwszy człon pochodzi z „Ryszarda III”, Akt I, scena III A żebym razem z tobą przeklinała/ Tę jadowitą garbatą ropuchę” w przekładzie Tadeusza Paszkowkiego. Drugi człon to „Gdybym się nie bał rąk moich osmolić,/ Biłbym cię.” z „Tymona Ateńczyka” Akt IV, scena III, linijka 1875. Przekład Leona Ulricha. Pozwoliłam sobie połączyć te dwa cytaty z wypowiedzi Lokiego.  
**** To fragment „Ryszarda III”, akt V, scena II. W przekładzie (tłumaczeniu?) Leaona Ulricha brzmi: „Jeśli możesz kochać gaszka takiej natury, którego twarz nie warta ogorzenia, który nigdy nie zagląda do zwierciadła przez miłość tego, coby tam zobaczył, to niech ci oko będzie kucharzem.”. Ponownie pozowliłam sobie zmodyfikować cytat na potrzeby diallogu.


End file.
